crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.11: In My End is My Beginning (3)
Chapter 11: After Angela tells Lark to go to school, Lark replies that he has already graduated school. Angela sighs and explains that Lark has completed just weekend school. She, then, throws a green, hardcovered book at Lark's head. After complaining about being smacked in the head with a book, Lark looks at the book's cover and reads "Crepuscule: Arzew". He reads some of the book about Arzew, and, as soon as he stumbles upon the word exam, he kicks away the book, having decided that he isn't going. After making his decision, Lark goes outside to chop firewood. He looks at the neighbors' luxurious houses and wonders why Angela lives in such a small house. But he decides that this doesn't matter to him, since he likes his first home and he has never thought about leaving it. To Lark's annoyance, Angela keeps speaking to him about going to school. She, even, asks Lark to get her some experiment ingredients that she needs, while he is in the Navarus region. Lark angrily asks why she doesn't get Avi to get the ingredients and Angela explains that Avi can't get it because one can only get this specific ingredient she wants if he goes to Navarus. Lark yells at Angela for not getting lots of ingredients in the first place. This makes Angela reveal to Lark, while smiling, that she has used this specific ingredient to make a medicine to heal Lark after he had fell down a cliff, on his first day in Crepuscule. Angela explains that she is in the Nergal region to conduct a research, and she won't stay there unless Lark brings her ingredients from Navarus. Lark is upsetted at the thought that since it is his fault that the ingredient is finished, he has to go to Arzew. Over time, Lark tries to persuade, blackmail, and threaten Angeal into not making him leave home. All these actions fail, and Angela starts to spread rumors to people like Arche, that Lark is leaving. One day, while taking a break from cutting firewood, Lark is sitting on a stump, anxious about Angela forcing him to go to Arzew. Angela then approaches Lark and questions what he is doing. He tells her that he is worrying like hell thanks to her. Angela asks the boy if he really wants to stay at the Nergal region and he starts repeating that he doesn't want to go. He tells Angela that if he goes at Arzew, his human identity could be exposed, so he should continue leaving in hiding. Angela is supprised that Lark thinks about such things. She then tells Lark that he is like family to her and that she has already thought of the possibility of Lark being discovered as a human. Suddenly, the image of a veiled women with long, pink hair appears asking Lark "Are you satisified with this?" As Lark shakes off what he assumes to be a hallucination, Angela announces to Lark that she, as his guardian, is ordering him to go to school. Finally, Lark reluctantly gives in to Angela's demands. Category:Chapters